A computer network platform or system may include a group of computers (e.g., clients, servers, smart routers, etc.) and other computing hardware devices that are linked together through one or more communication channels to facilitate communication, software management and/or coordinating separate processes, such as with execution in cloud-based computing environments.
Software developers often use continuous integration/continuous delivery (CI/CD) pipelines to build applications or functionality for desired environments by requisitioning and coordinating separate cloud processes. At present, managing separate cloud processes, such as aligning checkpoints, statuses and completion of tasks during build, can be limited by numerous restraints such as, without limitation, inoperability of distinct software packages/routines, etc. There is often no satisfactory mechanism for managing and/or aligning various cloud processes based on the completion of each service. Further, such drawbacks can be especially problematic when only a limited subset of cloud services are available, and/or when additional limitations are placed on which application mechanisms are available, e.g., due to security and/or privacy considerations or the like.